Aisha: Stolen Memories
by Seraphic Mayumi-Chan
Summary: Aisha awakes near an underground village. As she meets up again with her friends she discovers that they have lost their memories that were stolen by Angkor. Aisha can either join the dark with Angkor or stay with Ara and slowly retrieve the memories of Elsword, the idiot that she had always loved, Rena and Eve, the sadistic duo, Raven and Chung, the other idiots.
1. Escaped and Captured

**Me: -w- Hallo. This is a AishaxElsword fanfiction.**

**Everyone: ...**

**Rena: QUICK, TAKE HER TEMPERTURE!**

**Aisha: Call the doctors!**

**Eve: What's the problem?**

**Everyone but me and Eve: *Slowly turns head* ARE YOU CRAZY**

**Chung: DID YOU SEE HER PROFILE?! **

**Raven: She can go ten hours saying 'I hate AishaxElsword'**

**Rena: She only likes Elsword with you, Eve...**

**Me: =w= Calm down. I'm making this so I can get over my hatred of AishaxElsword.**

**Everyone: ... I think she's still sick...**

**Me: =w= Yea yea. Today's chapter is dedicated to hatsunemikuvocaloid01. Since she's one of the many AishaxElsword lovers.**

**Raven: I bet she's not the real Mayumi.**

**Me: =w=" Whatever.**

**Classes:**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Part Void Princess**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Veteran Commander**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Eve: Code Battle Serpah**

**Ara: No class. **

* * *

_**Aisha~ You can run little girl... But as everyone knows...you can't hide from your fears and darkness...**_

* * *

_I teleported from tree to tree, Eve and Rena were right next to me. Eve was gracefully flying with Moby and Reby while Rena was leaping like an expert. Rena landed next to me. "Aisha, is this far enough?" She asked. I looked back, trees were falling quickly and darkness was catching up to us. I shook my head and teleported further away. We were being chased by corrupt nasods. Eve was running from her own kind when I had found her. And Rena was angered, the last of her elf race was dying out in this forest. And as for me, well I was running from a bat. A tiny little white bat with purple wings and a mouth that was a tad too big for it's body in my opinion. Eve turned around, she was way ahead of me. _

"_Aisha, we can't run forever." She said. I teleported to a branch above her._

"_No, but we can run until we find Elsword, Raven, and Chung." Saying Elsword's name always made me feel warm inside. Even though we got into fights a lot, I've always loved him since he was the only one able to comfort me. Eve smiled slightly._

"_You're thinking about him aren't you~?" She smirked. I blushed and attempted to slap her. "Ah-ah-ah. Slapping is my job." She giggled. Rena plopped right next to me and grabbed Eve and I by our hair. _

"_You idiots. We don't have all day. They're getting closer." Rena growled and leaped a good amount of space from one tree to another. I wacked her with me staff to be free from her grip and I saw Eve slap Rena to also be free. _

"_There's a village nearby approximately 2.3 miles away." Eve pointed to the East. "They have a priest that is able to ward away demons, nasods, and other evil things." Rena swung around a tree to switch to the East. I turned around for a moment and sucked in a breath. That insolent bat had purposly gave me the spell 'Plasma Cutter' to slowly change me more and more into a Void Princess. But it was the only spell that had a very long distance. _

"_Plasma Cutter!" I yelled after jumping into the air, doing a 360 jump and initiating a purple deadly aura around me. Five extremely long lasers extended from my hand, exploding nearby trees (It was by accident, I swear!) and cutting strips of mechanical nasods into half. I teleported back to Rena and Eve and I could see the beginning of the village. Behind the village the sun was rising and the beautiful colors of orange and red were visible. Becoming enchanted with the beauty, I aimed wrong while teleporting and I slipped off of a tree. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, SAVE MEEEE' I thought, closing my eyes tightly. I landed on top of someone. (This should be easy to guess who she landed on) Elsword groaned loudly and rubbed his head. I blushed deeply and jumped off. _

"_Aisha, you idiot." He had a bump on his head and he glared at me._

"_Bad timing I guess." I sneered and twirled my staff to lightly touch his head, healing his injury. He smiled kindly and I looked away. _

_Rena and Eve landed behind Elsword. "Enjoying yourself much?" They asked in usion, and they both pointed behind them to the village that was one foot behind them. "Lazy." They stuck their tongues out, taunting. They must have been practicing this if they were able to mimic each other's moves. _

_I held out my hand to help Elsword up and he took it, holding it a moment longer before letting go. Rena and Eve waved, "We'll be going on ahead~" They sang. Yep. They were definitely practicing that behind my back. _

_Elsword stared into my eyes then laughed. "What?" I demanded, feeling my face to see if there was anything on it. He shook his head._

"_It's been so long since I saw you, that's all." He swiftly took my hand and pressed it to his hand. In that moment I forgot all about the demons and darkness that was chasing us. The world was perfect._

_At least until that little bat that I told you about in the beginning stole me and destroyed the village and sent Elsword and the others to who knows where._

* * *

**_We have captured Aisha and stolen the other memories of 'Elsword, Rena, Chung, Raven, and Eve.'_**

* * *

A bright light pierced my eyes and I awoke. I was inside a rusty cage with no exit. Guards were leaning against the doorway, asleep. I stared at my hands. They were covered in dirt and rust. The guards were equipped with pistols and a sword on their belt. I rubbed my eyes with my elbow. Then I reached around the cage trying to find a weak spot or exit. I grabbed the bars and shook them, they were hard and still new. Probably from a few months ago. If I closed my eyes I could hear water below me. There had to be an exit somewhere... I leaned against the cage side, frustrated. As I placed my hand on the floor, a tile screw was undone. I backed away and lifted the tile. There was an exit! I peered down the hole, it extended a long distance to the point where I couldn't see the end. I looked behind me, watching the guards to see if they were awake, and jumped down the hole.

Red sparkles formed at the tip of my shoes as I slowly glided down the hole. Near the bottom I saw water so I jumped onto a ledge and stopped next to the tip of the pool. I examined my surroundings. It was like an underground forest, full of vines and moss growing around the edge and a cheery feeling. I felt sick. Elsword...Eve...Rena... where are you guys? (Yeah. I don't care about Chung and Raven xD) I dashed down the hallway and pressed my back to a wall covered with moss.

"I'm back. I've brought news also." A male's voice called, his voice echoed down the hallway. Cheers and whispers formed. "Apparently Angkor has brought a mage back with him. Purple hair. Purple eyes. Purple clothes. Purple freak." He laughed. I tilted to the side to catch who was speaking. It was a regular traveler type of boy and he had a large bag. He dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a staff, my staff. I held back a hiss. That was my staff, how dare that barbarian hold it like it was his?! A girl stepped out of the shadows.

She had long black flowing hair that was tied into a pony-tail. She had a chinese styled outfit with a orange skirt to the thigh, and a red and white shirt. She had the same golden eyes as Raven and Eve with red eye shadow and she had two bangs in the front that was tied in the middle with white cloth. She wielded a polearm/spear. She walked up to the boy and pointed to the staff. "Is that yours?"

The boy grinned widely. "Hey, Ara! Long time no see~" He twirled my staff and pointed the edge of it to Ara. "This piece of beauty? Of course it's mine. I found it on my travels. " He shot water out from my staff. I was practically fuming. My staff was NOT for water. It could be for fire or thunder or even darkness BUT NOT FOR WATER. I was about to step out when a strong grip held me in place.

"Not yet. Ara can handle this." A husky and mischievous voice whispered. I nodded, holding my breath.

Ara shook her head. "I can sense the staff's aura, it's not yours. It's the mage that Angkor brought in." She grabbed the staff out of the boy's grip and walked toward me. The person behind pushed me out of the shadows. "I believe that this is yours." Ara said, bowing slightly and offering the staff to me. I took it and threw a look of triumph to the boy. He narrowed his eyes and walked away.

"The name's Aisha." I smiled and Ara patted my head kindly. The person that was behind me stepped out of the shadows and I turned, smiling to look at who it was. My staff dropped to the floor and I heard it clatter but I didn't take my eyes off of the person. _"Elsword." _I whispered and broke down crying.

* * *

**_Prisoner Number 435 has escaped. Launch sequence number 23. I repeat: Launch sequence number 23._**

* * *

**Everyone: WHAT THE FUCK.**

**Me: *Sips tea* What?**

**Chung & Raven: WE WERE NOT IN THIS CHAPTER**

**Eve: I hate cliff-hangers.**

**Rena: I was thinking the same thing.**

**Aisha: This is the opposite of what you usually do. Usually the main character loses his/her memories?**

**Me: Eh. I guess.**

**Everyone: We hate the ending. No other comments.**

**Elsword: Oh, and I love this tea.**

**Me: ...THATSMYTEAYOUSTUPIDELBAKAGIM MEHITBACKORELSEISHALLKEELYOU !**

**R&R~ 1 review = 1 chapter**

**Or don't review and I won't have to write about my least favorite matching =w=**


	2. Attacked and Annoyed

**Me: ._.**

**Elsword: What happened.**

**Me: I HAD TO SIT FOR FREAKIN 6 HOURS DOING NOTHING. SERIOUSLY? 6 HOURS FOR A TEST THAT ONLY TAKES 1 HOUR. I HATE THE STUPID LITTLE-**

**Aisha: Um. How's the new chapter of Stolen Memories?**

**Me: Oh that. Honestly. Is it too late to change this into a EvexElsword story?**

**Everyone: YES IT IS TOO LATE.**

**Me: =.= Fine... Plus. I can hear my parents fighting again so this chapter will be short. **

**Eve: Poor you.**

**Rena: Poor her.**

**Raven & Chung: I feel like we're not getting enough show time.**

**Me: Um. That's the point? And, today's chapter (Sorry for it being so short .) is dedicated to Anon. Viewer. **

* * *

**Sequence Number 23 is launching... 67% done...**

* * *

Ara looked at Elsword questioningly. "Do you know her?" She asked politely. I looked up to see Elsword shake his head.

"Nah, never saw before in my life." He scratched the side of his head and shifted awkwardly. I froze. I was about to say that it wasn't time for games when Ara was pushed into Elsword.

Two familiar giggles were sounded. I turned to see Eve and Rena, clutching their sides, laughing. They looked incredibly different. Eve's hair was almost parted into two and it grew all the way to the feet. Her outfit was almost like a strapless bathing suit with spike like metal hanging by the side of her waist. Moby and Reby had tiny little wings. Rena on the other hand had lost her bow and she wore a pony-tail with lilies, that seemed to decorate all of her cute accessories. She had a green dress that went a little bit above her knees. On her arms were cut off sleeves.

Rena got up first. "Honestly Ara, you and Elsword are so cute together." She smiled and Eve got up and nodded. Even Moby and Reby seemed to agree. I fumed, Eve and Rena were **my sadistic tormentors.**

"Eve, Rena." I snapped. They turned to me and cocked their head sideways at the same time.

"Hey new girl~" They sang and went up to examine me. "Hmmmm." They said. I raised an eyebrow. They seriously didn't remember me after all the embarrassing situations that they put me through?

Ara pulled away from Elsword. "Hmph. You two are crazy. Elsword and I have nothing in common." She frowned but Elsword hesitated. I shook my head. Elsword couldn't possibly be in love with Ara can he? Eve and Rena both nudged each other.

"Denial. Such a common thing to lovers." Eve whispered. She glanced behind Elsword and Ara, who were blushing badly. "And here comes Chung and Rave." (Nope, Rave is not a typo. Just remembered Rave from Rave Master xD)

Raven and Chung were walking up to us, looking bored. When Chung saw me his eyes grew wide. "Aisha!" He yelled, racing up to me. He grabbed my arm rather tightly and pulled me to the side. "Aisha. You remember me right?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. I don't see why everyone else lost their memories." I scoffed, flicking my air over my shoulder, diva style. Chung smiled. I mostly did diva style for practice flirting that I usually saved for Elsword.

"You can still flirt when we're the only sane ones here? Nice." He nodded appreciatively. I looked away. Chung has always crushed on me ever since we met. I tried turning him down MANY MANY TIMES. But I couldn't say it to his innocent face. "Elsword and the others were stolen and captured by Lord Angkor. Their memories were erased and kept inside some jars inside of a chamber. They escaped into this village though and were filled with fake memories." Chung chewed on his thumb slightly while looking at Elsword and Ara chase Rena and Eve while Raven watched. I shook my head.

"I'm going to find their memories." I replied firmly. 'Mainly Elsword's memory….' I thought.

* * *

**Sequence number 23 is finished. Launching...launching...**

* * *

**Setting: Underground City 6:30PM**

Ara and I sat on a high cliff overlooking the whole underground town. "So your a void princess? Cool! A princess of the Void~" Ara leaned over and looked at me. I was about to tell her to be careful when I realised: I wanted her to die. Elsword was **mine.** I nodded and examined my nails.

"Yep. Princess Aisha, controller of the darkness, and still waiting for a guardian pet." I looked down at the town that was full of cheery people. "Don't you guys ever get to see the sun?" I questioned. I really did want to know this for some reason. Ara laid down and sighed.

"Sometimes. Our elders and young ones aren't strong enough to see the outside world. Only our teens and ones who know magic can actually fight and go up to the surface." Ara said sadly.

I narrowed my eyes, "Which reminds me. Why are you guys underneath Angkor's lab?" Ara sat up and raised her eyebrows. She coughed and took a big leaf and stick and started to carve a map into the leaf.

"We're not under a lab or whatever. You see, this is a nasod foundary. We're all refugee's that escaped from being turned into nasods. You see this little north-east part? That's part of Angkor's separate study lab'" Ara drew a big place full of rectangle rooms and entrances. She tapped on the top south-east part of the leaf. "This is where we train for new skills and tactics. You can get there by the under-ground tunnels that are over there." She pointed to a small route of tunnels behind a weapon and armor shop. I nodded, though I was close to falling asleep. Suddenly the walls around us started to crumble. Ara and I jumped into the air at the same time and locked eyes with each other.

"What's going on?" I asked. I moved to the right to avoid a large rock that was falling down on me. Ara threw her spear up into the air and catched it.

"Angkor must've noticed that you were missing and they are probably launching a code or sequence." Ara jumped off of the cliff. I peered down. Ooooo, she was gonna die~ But she stabbed her spear into the ground and a force rippled on the ground and catched her. I glided down calmly. Pebbles tumbled down the cliff. As I met Ara and Elsword at the ground Elsword was panicking.

"Sequence No.23 Earthquake and they're searching all perimeters. Including underground." Elsword slashed falling rocks that were about to hit Ara, and I no longer liked her. Ara smiled graitfully at Elsword and he grinned back. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me. Earthquake happening now and little underground city is probably going to be found now." I said sarcastically. Elsword and Ara flickered back to serious mode as Eve, Rena, and Raven walked up.

"Problem. Chung Seiker has been captured by Angkor." Eve was shaking and Rena looked mournful. Raven wouldn't look at us in the eye.

"We'ree get Chung back." I promised a moment before a crackling laughter sounded behind me.

"Too late. Aisha, you belong with me. After all you are going to become a full Void Princess by joining me." Angkor floated behind me and I froze and turned slowly. Oh crap.

* * *

**Sequence 23 is going under-way. Search all perimeters. Leave no survivors.**

* * *

**Me: Sooo? How was it?**

**Ara: Hehe. Sooo Elsword~ Who's the cutest? Eve, Aisha, or me? ;3**

**Elsword: *Tears* Someone finally calls me my real name.**

**Rena: How come I wasn't in the choice list?**

**Ara: Forgive me Rena . Elsword just doesn't look good with you.**

**Aisha: Elsword answer the question.**

**Elsword: Ar-**

**Aisha & Eve: *Growls***

**Elsword: LET ME FINISH. Ara is the cutest and Aisha & Eve are the... flat chested ones?**

**Eve & Aisha: Our names don't matter. We both intend to kill you.**

**Elsword: Oh fu-**

**Aisha: You're not getting away! BLIZZARD SHOWER~!**

**Eve: You are so dead. JUNK BREAK!**

**Ara, Raven, Rena, Chung: Oh. He is...**

**Elsword: Still alive! By one hp. **

**Me: Ahaha... *Sipping tea***

**Eve: I feel better now.**

**Aisha: A tad bit of MP was lost, but it can be regained. **

**Chung: Maybe they should be the sadistic duo and Rena should be the main...**

**Me: NAH~ Oh and thank you everyone for your reviews. Much appreciated~ I just noticed that this chapter was shorted than I thought o.o And~ Visit my profile and vote on my poll please~ "Who should Elsword be with?" **

**Current Lead: Eve**


	3. The Past

**Me: Idjit.**

**Elsword: …?**

**Me: Oh it's a book. Written in 2002. Elsword you're an Idjit.**

**Elsword: Huh?! I'm a book?**

**Me: Of course not. **

**Elsword: HUH?! YOU JUST SAID!**

**Rena: He is stupid after all.**

**Raven: I feel sorry for him.**

**Chung: Aisha! Maybe you can tutor him!**

**Aisha & Elsword: OH HELL NO.**

**Me: Idjits~ Oh and the this chapter is going to be in the past.**

* * *

_**Six years ago, Ruben Village**_

_I frowned and continued down the forest path. "Elsword!" I called, walking faster while kicking small pebbles. The Ruben village was getting reckless, they needed a protector, someone to help them from the thieves that were coming lately. I had knew about Elsword's sword practice in the forest clearing so I knew that he would be the best one to help them. I pushed through the tall tree leaves to reveal an ancient and broken path down to a nearby lake. The pathway was full of trees over leaning like an arc. This place was so peaceful….yet no one noticed it. In this era, people were so scared to even get a scratch on their arm or shirt. It was annoying, but sometimes amusing. I ran and tried to avoid the chipped pieces of the path. It was too old… I grazed above me to see sunlight peering through spots in the trees. I smiled to myself, if only the girls of my age would come with me to see this place.. _

_Shock filled my whole body, because I tripped on a crack of the pavement. My eyes closed up and I tucked into a ball and rolled forward a bit and stood. Obaa-chan, even at her old age lent me some books about gymnastics. It was extremely helpful with flexibility and evasion. I brushed some dirt off of my sleeves and examined my hands. '…WAIT WHAT AM I DOING?!' I mentally yelled and slapped myself hard. I was just like those prep girls at my village. Girly. Careful. Afraid to get outside and explore. I sat on a grassy spot on the ground, tired. I closed my eyes, tucked my legs close to my chest and fell asleep. _

_**Two hours later. (Nightfall) Elsword's POV**_

_I leaned against the tree, and sighed. Aisha was move of an idiot then I was. Falling asleep in a place like this? What if a wolf or demon came to attack? If she was like the other girls and stayed at the village where it was safe…. I diverted my eyes to her sleeping face. Her hair was spiky and short with two small bangs in the front. Her hair was different from the other girls, who usually had long and silky hair to which they combed every day. I reached out and rubbed her head. Aisha was exactly one of those tsundere characters in manga. She smiled softly and opened her eyes and looked to her left. _

"_Other way." I whispered and she shot around and knocked my hand away._

"_ELSWORD!" She yelled into my ear. I inched away and rubbed it. God, she's loud. Another opposite trait to the other village girls. "Where were you?! Honestly. The villagers need a knight, and when I finally need you where are you? OUT OF THE VILLAGE, THAT'S WHERE." She glared at me and I lowered my head and my eyebrow twitched. I never understood why people asked questions only to answer them. "DON'T YOU IGNORE ME. I AM SPEAKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW. SAY SOMETHING." She yelled straight into my ear. I inched away again. So loud…. Why am I not deaf yet…? I brought my hand out and patted her head. _

"_There there Aisha… Become calm again…" I whispered and smiled. _

_**Aisha's POV, quarter to midnight.**_

_If I punched him, would it hurt? Hmph, probably not. How dare he watches my innocent face sleep? BAKA. And now he's treating me like a child! Ugh. How annoying. I hissed and attempted to bite him. "Don't treat me like that." I groaned and stood up and stopped myself just before I was going to brush grass off of my skirt. I shouldn't get too girly…. Elsword watched with interest. "Anyways. You have to come back to the village with me." I grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him up. _

"_No." My face literally turned to stone and cracked. "I don't 'have to' do anything. My body, and I wish to stay resting upon this pine tree."_

"_Palm tree." I corrected._

"_Whatever." He responded. I pulled him up but he sat back down. I fished inside of my pockets and pulled out a few coins. _

"_Here. One thousand yen. " I opened his palm and dropped the coins into it. He sighed. _

"_Coming…" He jumped up and gazed up ahead. "Aisha, follow me for a second." I narrowed my eyes. Was he planning something? Or maybe… HE WAS GOING TO LOCK ME UP AND MURDER MY INNOCENT FACE?! I shook my head, of course not. We're friends. Right? He got behind me and pushed me to the opposite direction. To the lake. HE WAS GOING TO DROWN ME. I tensed and he pushed my shoulders down. "Honestly. Calm down." We walked silently and he removed his hands as soon as we were in front of the lake. It was muddy. A small shrine was in the middle, with old shreads of paper that were once charms. I slumped. _

"_How is this amazing?" I commented. Maybe he was amazed at how big it was. Idiot. He placed a finger to my lips and nodded at the moon. It was big and glowing. Yay. How amazing. The water rippled softly and the moon's reflection was casted upon the lake. The shreads of paper were gone and new charms appeared. The mud was now purified and rippled were sounding all over the lake. The water splashed softly once it reached the end of the path. Lily pads floated up and led to the tiny shrine. Elsword removed his finger from my lips. _

"_Pretty isn't it?" He asked, his eyes were shining like the moon. My chest…no…my heart…why was it pounding so hard? I looked the other direction and frowned. _

"_Pretty? Hmph. This is stupid. Lily pads don't randomly appear do they? They have the ability to float so they couldn't have been underwater. And this water rippling thing? Ugh." I couldn't believe that I had said such rude things…. Elsword smirked. _

"_Is that how you act when you're embarrassed? Kawaii." He cupped my face and forcibly kissed me. _

* * *

_**Elsword's POV, the next day (Morning)**_

_"Aisha? Oiii are you here?" I called, stepping inside of her house. I mean, the door was open. Kinda. I needed to apologize for yesterday, I couldn't control myself. I walked through the hallway and the floor boards creaked loudly. _

_"Aisha dear, are you still here?" A hoarse voice asked. An old grandmother peeked outside of a bedroom. "Oh!" She yelled, noticing me. I rubbed my head sheeplishly. _

_"Hello. I'm Aisha's classmate." I grinned and offered a hand. The grandmother walked up to me and slapped me hard, sending me across the room. _

_"YOUNG PEOPLE NOW-DAYS." She growled and kicked me out of her house._

_Oh well, so much for getting to know Aisha's family._

* * *

**_Aisha's POV, School Hours._**

_I stared at my textbook, the words were blurry. Elsword….he…kissed…."Aisha-chan?" A voice whispered behind me. I turned around and rested my chin upon the desk._

"_Yes?" I looked up. It was a girl, long hair that was tied into a ponytail and curious eyes. I've never seen her before. "Need something?" _

_She smiled shyly. "Umm…yes. I was wondering what page and paragraph we were on for class?" She looked down at her book and I saw a drawing sticking out of a page. She wasn't paying attention to the book or class just like half of the students here. I was an exception because I was already above class average. I nodded slowly and flipped her book open. _

"_Page 433….paragraph four…line two…" I whispered and she nodded and mouthed 'thanks'. I turned around confused and glanced at the board. The teacher was showing the class a typo on the line that we were on. He clearly showed the page and line that we were on. The girl…must've wanted something else. And for her to know my name… Something was wrong. I glanced up. There was not a desk behind me before. I sat in the back of my class because the teacher knew that I wouldn't slack off. I whipped around and whispered harshly. "Who are you really?"_

_She looked up from the teacher's lesson and looked confused. "Aisha-chan?" She asked and started to say something. Her eyes went red. "Aisha. You will listen to my words. Stay away from Elsword. If not then this girl will die." She rasped, but her voice stayed quiet. I blushed and narrowed my eyes. _

_"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. She smiled and pulled a knife out of her bag. I reacted and jumped out of my seat, but her target wasn't me. _

_**The day after that, the girl whose soul was processed died. Her name was Ara.**_

* * *

**_After Story~ Ara's POV_**

**I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the sky, surrounded by clouds. My left eye was unable to see, it felt pained and swollen. "Where am I?" I said outloud. A girl walked out from a fog of clouds. She looked exactly like me but with white hair, red eyes, and white fluffy tails. **

**"Hello Ara." She smiled and spun a knife around her hands. It was covered in blood. She noticed me staring at it. "Oh this? Nothing for you to be worried about. Now then, you might be wondering why you're still alive." I nodded, a bead of sweat dropped down my forehead. This girl was intimidating. "You see...there's this task that I want you to do..." She smiled and waved a hand. A table with two chairs appeared. "But first you might have to learn a few things." A picture was placed on the table. A boy was on the picture. "Are you familiar with this boy?" She asked.**

**I nodded, "He's in the class across the hallway..." I muttered. The picture changed to a girl with short purple hair. **

**"What about this one?" She asked.**

**I nodded for the third time, "She sits in front of me..." **

**The girl in front of me grinned. "Good. Now you are going to kill both of these people." She offered me the knife. "If not then you die and go to Hell." My fingers trembled. Aisha was so innocent though... And Elsword... How could I possibly kill two people that I barely knew?**

_**Fin~**_

* * *

**Me: Happy New year!**

**Elsword: Isn't it too late for that?**

**Me: ….Wanna die?**

**Elsword: No thanks.**

**Me: This chapter might have some errors btw.**

**Aisha: Be honest now, you like AishaxElsword.**

**Me: ANYWAYSSSSS I'LL BE UM UPDATING Aisha: Survivor Of Darkness**

**Eve: ….I thought it was Survivor Of Madness**

**Me: AHAHAHAHA YEAHHHH**

**Rena: ...She's crazy.**

**Me: I'm going to be a really slow updater from now on ^^;**

**Elsword: That's stupid.**

**Aisha: You're stupid. **

**Ara: You people are crazy!**

**Everyone but Ara: *Turning heads* Say something little girl?**

**Ara: Huh, wait WHAT?!**

**-Connection has been lost for a mysterious reason-**


End file.
